


Vacation

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, F/M, Genderbending, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers as Humans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord proceeds to make use of Trepan's vacation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charivari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/gifts).



> This is heavily inspired by [charivari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari)'s Decepticon teachers AU. I hope you enjoy it! I love your AU!
> 
> Also sorry the title is so weird. If anyone comes up with something better I will change it to that.

Overlord walked in the front door, sighing as he dropped his gym bag on the floor. The school had a half day, so he was home at lunch time. Which was a good thing, because his lovely little wife was taking her long accumulated vacation days. She would be home every day for a week

It was not something that happened often. She was a world renowned neurosurgeon, and didn’t get much time off. Most doctors didn’t. That was fine of course. They had an open relationship. He could sleep with who ever he wanted. Man or woman, and Trepan could too, though he was never sure if she did. He knew she flirted with the head of surgery to get bonuses, but as far as he knew, that was it.

But she was home now. And he would make the best of the fact she would be here everyday after work.

“I’m home Trepan.” he could already smell her cooking something up. Smelled like meat. Bacon to be more exact. He liked bacon. He slicked back his hair and walked onto the kitchen, walking up behind his pretty wife and bumping into her, looking down. He liked how small she was compared to him. He liked how curvy she was. How she could match his perversions.

Trepan tilted her head back, smiling up at Overlord. “Welcome home. Half day right?” She looked back down, poking at some bacon. “How does a BLT sound?”

Overlord just hummed, his hands running up and down Trepan’s waist. She was wearing her work out assemble, beautifully tight yoga pants and a sports bra. She had just finished up as her neck was still damp. He leaned down and kissed the sweaty skin, nuzzling it next.

Trepan sighed, leaning back against him. She kept poking at the bacon, wincing as it popped and splattered some grease. Overlord smirked, pulling trepan away from the stove. 

“You could burn yourself.” Overlord said softly, “Dressed like that. Its asking for trouble. You’re a doctor you should know better.” he rubbed her belly, smooth and perfect. He slipped his fingers bast the waist band of her pants, teasing her hips.

“Are you always this horny after school?” Trepan asked flatly, jumping as Overlord slapped her ass, “Hmm, I guess this better then you picking some man at a bar.” She got another hard smack for that.

“So sassy.” Overlord hummed, moving his hands onto her shoulders and pushing down. She did not budge at first, but eventually she gave in, sinking to her knees. He moved in front of her, bending down and taking her chin in his hand. “A sassy mouth like that has a better use, yes?”

Trepan quickly fumbled at Overlord’s fly. Her expression eager. Even if she complained, he knew she liked it when she had his complete attention. She still got jealous of who he brought home sometimes. But he married her for a reason. He took the chopsticks out of her blond hair, tossing them aside as he tangled his fingers into the long strands. It was damp too. Just like the skin on her neck.

“Good girl.” he purred as she took his cock into her mouth. Trepan sank down smoothly, taking most of him into her mouth. She pull back slowly, tongue tracing random patterns into the stiff flesh. She focused on the glands a bit, leaving sloppy kisses. and flicking her tongue along the slit.

And just as he was getting into it Trepan was getting up. Overlord watched as she got up and went back to the stove and went back to poking at the bacon. He growled, wrapping his arm around trepan’s waste and turning the burner off. “You can’t just stop blowing me.”

“I think I can. Who owns the house and who makes most of the money?” Trepan asked, squeaking as Overlord picked her up and roughly put her on the island. She moaned as Overlord leaned in for a hard kiss, his big hands rubbing at her pussy though her nylon pants. When he pulled away she kept talking.

“Plus I don’t want to burn my house down. Not sure if the insurance covers ‘forgot to turn off stove because she was busy fucking her husband in the kitchen’.”

“Oh shut up.” Overlord growled, pulling Trepan’s bra up. She lifted her arms and after a bit of tugging it came off, freeing her lovely breasts. he kissed down her neck, one hand grabbing a breast while the other slid down her pants. No panties. He purred, rubbing his fingers through her smooth folds before sinking his middle finger inside her already wet cunt, fingering her vigorously. He watched her perfect breasts bounce from his rough movements before he latched onto a nipple, licking it slowly.

Trepan let out high breathy moans, her fingers running through Overlord’s hair. She was chanting a sweet chorus of ‘oh my god’s, her hips rocking against his hand. She whined as Overlord pulled his hand free and he laughed, large lips pulled thin in a smirk.

“You want me to fuck you?” A simple question, and one he already knew the answer too. 

“Oh yes.” Trepan reached down, taking Overlord’s cock into her hand and pumping it a little before she slid off the counter. Her tits bounced with the sharp movement and Overlord licked his lips. He stepped away and watched as she pushed her pants down her hips. A soon as they were low enough he picked his tiny wife up, pushing her back onto the counter and taking her calves into his big hands.

He rocked his hip, cock nosing at that perfect little cunt. Trepan let out an impatient sound and reached down, taking his erection in hand and helping it guide it inside her. Trepan sighed, her hand moving to rest on her lower belly. 

“Oh yes.... Ah...” Her hands moved to the back of her knees, pulling her long and amazing legs to her chest. He could see it all now. His cock stretching her pussy, her swollen clit. It was a wonderful sight. He loved this. And dare he say it, he loved her.

“You want to go to Maccadam’s later? Its only noon.” Overlord said, his thumb rubbing over Trepan’s clit, “I could fuck you in a back room, or finger you in a booth seat.” her cunt grew even tighter around him at that, and his smirk only grew. “So naughty.”

“Sure, what ever you want, just fuck me now.” Trepan hissed. She shivered as he slowly pulled out, biting her lip. She nearly screamed as he thrust back in hard, “Oh god... Oh god.”

“You should be saying my name.” Overlord purred, snapping his hips forward. He set up a hard and fast pace. He was satisfied when Trepan did as he suggested, panting his name hurriedly. That was much better. He rubbed her clit with his thumb again, just watching Trepan twist under him.

Trepan rocked her hips, looking down and just watching Overlord’s cock vanish inside her. She shuddered, her hands flying to Overlord’s shoulders and twisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands. She swallowed. “Cum inside me.” she hissed, “If you pull out like last time i’m making you sleep on the couch.”

Overlord laughed, sweat rolling down his forehead. “What ever you want.” he hisses. He pulled out, though before trepan could say anything he flipped her over, breasts pressed to the now warm counter tiles. He thrust back inside her and yanked her up, the angle now perfect for hitting her g-spot.

“Oh-oh! Ah! Overlord you...” Trepan’s had to stand on her tip toes, barely able to keep her feet on the ground. Finally her knees bent, thighs pressing hard together. She clung tightly to the counter edge. “Gonna... Already gonna.”

“Go ahead. Its your vacation right? You should let go and have all the fun you want.” Overlord panted, leaning over Trepan and holding her middle tightly. “Cum. Do it now.”

Trepan obeyed, letting out a shrill gasp and shuddering. Her cunt flexed and pulsed, and in only a few more thrust Overlord came inside her, just like she wanted. He slumped over her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her belly. He laughed softly.

“I would be a happy man if I came home to this sort of thing everyday.” he lifted Trepan off his cock, setting her on the counter. Once she was facing him they kissed, Overlord caressing her back and neck.

“Well you got that for a week.,” Trepan said against his lips, “After that its back to long hours and bloody brains. I need to pay for this house somehow.” She pushed him away, hopping off the counter and pulling up her pants. “Give me your shirt. I need to finish lunch.”

Overlord nodded, pulling his shirt off and tossing it too her. “Also, BLTs sound perfect.” He sat at the table, redoing his fly as he watched his pretty little wife go back to cooking. Wearing his shirt too. Like some romantic movie. He didn't like those kinds of movies, but the look did have its appeal. “Think you can bring me my lunch tomorrow? I want to show you off.”

“Hmm. Maybe. If you do well at Maccadam’s tonight I will.”

Overlord smirked. “Yeah. I think I can do that.”

Oh yes, he would enjoy this week.


End file.
